


Embarrassingly Other's See It First

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder/Panic Attacks, Fluff, Homework..., Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Awkward moment when a mother ships her fairly oblivious children...</p>
<p>It is at this point that I feel obliged to mention that Sam And Tyd get together if that wasn't already obvious. <br/>I also feel the need to explain that prior to what is written here is a very vague backstory about Tyd and his parents (which are still unknown) and Grace and Dean finding him as an infant a year or so before Samuel's birth. <br/>The general idea was that they couldn't find any records of Tyden in any systems and living in an already strained area for foster and orphaned children Grace and Dean were allowed to take him in (unrealistic but hey, they end up living a very unrealistic lifestyle anyway).<br/>SO it ends up being Pseudo-Incest(?) and if you can't bring yourself to read that then I suggest you move along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassingly Other's See It First

1997   
Sam 13 Tyd 15 

Casey looked up from the spread of text and notes before her as she heard the soft padding of footsteps further down the hall. “Someone’s in a hurry” she commented to the blond boy sitting at the head of the bed with his own pile of books. Tyd frowned lightly at the door of his bedroom as the barely restrained foot falls drew closer. “Have you finished set five yet?” The red haired girl asked to refocus him just as a younger boy stumbled into the room.

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the newcomer she let herself take a moment to take in the petit boy as he froze a few steps into the room. The delicate face quickly switched from the unmasked panic to mild surprise as if he were waiting for his brain to catch up to what he was seeing so he could respond. 

“Hello” Casey smiled at the pale boy who; she noticed, was trembling all over, his warm Chocolate eyes swimming with tears. “Sammy?” Tyd asked concernedly; setting aside his books aside to get up. ‘Sammy’ seemed to snap out of his daze upon hearing his name, bowing quickly to hide his face burning with shame, “h-hi, s-sorry to intrude… I’ve got to go… ”  
“Sam,” The blond sighed, grabbing his wrist before he could back out of the room, “you don’t have to go… ”

Casey watched as the distraught younger let Tyd pull him into a hug while he muttered his protests. “… but, you have a v-visitor… ” Tyd sighed in a fond manner, rubbing his back gently, “It’s fine Sammy, ‘ts not like you make a great deal of noise”  
“Is he your little brother?” she asked as Tyd sat back in his spot before manhandling the shaking boy into his lap. Tyd mumbled something quiet and soothing in his ear as the shaking intensified, wrapping an arm around his back securely before looking back up at her. “Yeah” He nodded slightly, his expression pinched with worry as the brunette clung to his jumper desperately. Samuel buried his face in his older brother’s neck as gentle fingers soothed through his hair.

“Is he alright?” Casey asked in confusion as Tyd continued to do his homework with his free hand, while mumbling about the questions to his brother who seemed to be having an emotional breakdown of sorts in his lap.

“It’s not exactly new but I wouldn’t say he’s alright… ” Tyd paused as a muffled whimper escaped his brother, tugging him closer to his chest protectively. “Sammy gets these panic attacks every now and then… if what he’s told me is anything to go by they are horrid” He finished, retching across to the bedside table to grab the dressing gown sprawled there and tuck it around the small body pressed to his.

Casey returned to her work; half listening to Tyd mutter a steady stream of nothing in a soothing voice. “d’you know why he has them?” She asked cautiously as quiet sobbing breaths heaved at the slender frame. “Not really, sometimes its stress, like when he has too many assignments at once, when he goes away and gets homesick or when he gets bullied at school… ” somehow Tyd managed to look rather miffed at the thought of other kids bullying his baby brother while keeping his voice a soft murmur. “But the rest of the time it just sneaks up on him for no reason at all… I think that’s when it’s worse for him because he can’t pin point why he’s suffering… ” he finished, carefully jotting down a few notes before resting his large cool hands on the boy’s back and neck.

“When did it first happen?” Casey glanced up from her work as she spoke; aching a little at the unfair condition the boy was subjected to. Tyd’s Brow creased in thought a moment, “I think he had just turned five,” he grimaced; massaging his neck lightly. “gosh… that would have been so scary… ” Casey breathed sympathetically.  
Tyd hummed his agreement quietly, absently massaging Sam’s neck with slow soothing movements. Glancing back up at them Casey caught a look of quiet devotion and adoration on Tyd’s face as he stared down at the fluffy waves of brown hair. Smiling to herself she finished off her homework before thinking of something else to ask. “Does he always come to you?”

“When he can… ” Tyd answered softly, “he says it’s not as bad when he’s with me; I remember when he was little he told me that he liked hearing me talk but always gets embarrassed if I ask him how I help now… ” Tyd smirks amusedly, “he’s adorable when he’s all embarrassed… ”

Casey barely refrained from cooing over how sweet they were as Sam started to relax and curled his arms around his brother’s shoulders. Nuzzling his neck and making a soft contented sound as his quiet sobbing began to subside.

The older two teens continued their quiet chatter as Samuel’s breathing slowly evened out and the exhaustion that attack caused eased him towards unconsciousness.

“How is he?” Casey jumped as a woman appeared at the door, bearing a tray of food and glasses.   
“He’s calmed down now mama-Grace” The blonde answered softly, smiling as the woman leaned down to press her lips to his forehead and run a hand through the her youngest son’s hair.

“Good, Casey is it?” Grace asked turning to the bemused girl sitting amongst the pile of books, “Ah… Yes, It’s a pleasure to meet you” She smiled politely.  
Grace smiled and mock-sighed “such lovely manners… you should take notes Tyden dear”  
Casey stifled her laughter as Tyd made a repulsed face at the thought, “No thank you. Mum.”  
“You’re mum called, I told her I’d drop you home after dinner” Grace informed her after rolling her eyes at her son. “Thank you” Casey smiled, carefully removing herself from the mess of homework on the bed to help the pleasant woman.

' _Sammy looks a lot like his mother_ ' Casey mused as she helped Grace set the boy’s drinks and Tyd’s dinner on the bedside table. Their curly hair was a very similar shade of brown, as were their eyes. He had her delicate (feminine) facial features and elegant hands. He could very nearly pass for her exact (if not younger) double if he were a she.

“Are they really related?” Casey asked quietly, as she sat beside Grace on the opposite bunk to eat her own dinner. Across from them Tyd was carefully manhandling Samuel into sitting up properly, a gentle hand in the messy brown hair as he raised a glass of water to the younger’s lips.   
She had trouble trying to spot any real similarities between them. Tyd’s skin was tanned where Samuel’s was pale, he had strait blonde hair that looked nothing like his mother and brother’s chocolate curls, he had a broader masculine build while the younger seemed almost petit. So he either looked everything like his father whose traits seemed to skip out on Sam or… 

“No and it would be a shame if they were.” Grace replied, both confirming her suspicions and confusing her. “A shame? Why?” She asked looking up at the woman who was watching the pair fondly, “because they’re in love” Grace whispered, shooting the surprised Casey a small conspiratorial smirk. “But, of course, neither wants to make the other uncomfortable… I’m just waiting for the other shoe to fall you know… ” She continued with a sigh, turning back to watch Tyd coax Sammy into eating some of his vegetables.

“Just look at Sammy all sweet and exhausted like a little kitten, can’t even hide how much he adores Tyd” Grace cooed, bumping shoulders with Casey. “Oh Gosh, they’re cute… ” she admits stifling a giggle.


End file.
